This new spray carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing of two unnamed and unpatented carnation varieties selected from my collection of carnation plants maintained by me for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, the object of this crossing being to improve the range of varieties for commercial production by having more rapid growth, better flower colors and improved production rate. This particular seedling was selected by me because of the lovely overall lavender lilac coloration of its small but dainty flowers and propagation of this new plant was done by me at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings with very satisfactory results. For that reason, this new carnation variety was propagated under my direction at Aalsmeer for several successive generations by means of cuttings, which demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of the original seedling would be maintained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.